Missing You
by StarRuby
Summary: Lily and James are dead. Remus, torn by pain and sorrow, goes to Azkaban to confront the man who 'did it.' Slashy.


**Disclaimer: **Everything but the guard belongs to J.K. Rowling. The guard is mine. :P

**A/N:** I hardly know why I'm writing this... I just feel... inspired. Eh, sorry if it's a bit cheesy. It's supposed to be angsty and sad. Let's hope I can achieve the aforementioned effect.

~

Remus strode briskly down the dark, musty corridors of Azkaban, following the guard in front of him. He must've passed a hundred cobwebs, stepped in a dozen murky puddles formed by the rain leaking in, but he focused on one thing, only one. And that was his pain. The dementors that glided by him had hardly an effect. Any happiness he'd had was gone. The dementors sensed it and let him be. His amber eyes were hard and his light brown hair fell carelessly into his face. His black, slightly tattered robes billowed behind him with his quick pace.

The guard abruptly stopped, slightly startling Remus, but his expression faded back into that of bleakness as he turned. The cell seemed empty at first, damp and dark and certainly unwelcoming. The guard turned the key and slightly hesitantly let in Remus.

"Be careful," the guard advised. "He doesn't have his wand, but you never know with his type." Remus nodded curtly and looked into the corner.

There was a shadow, what looked like just a bundle of torn black robes. But then it moved. Long, shaggy black hair was tossed back, revealing a pale, gaunt, haunted face. The dark blue eyes were almost dead, their once mysterious and elegant sparkle almost entirely faded. But as the gaze took in the man before him, the eyes widened, and the spark of light seemed to instantly reappear. The man hauled himself to his feet and stood a bit unsteadily, blinking as if making sure Remus was really there.

But Remus's expression was unwavering. Before Sirius even got a chance to get a word out, Remus had turned his back from the mere pain of seeing the man again. "How could you, Sirius?" he hissed vehemently, trying to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. How he had loved the man behind him, the man who was gazing, crestfallen, at someone who had been one of his best friends. "How could you." The phrase wasn't even a question. It was uttered with the bleakness of one who has lost all hope. Sirius remained silent, his eyes downcast, slightly overbright. His silence invoked more fury on Remus's part and he whirled around to face the prisoner.

"James and Lily, Sirius," said Remus in a pained voice. "James and Lily! Don't you remember? James was your _best friend_. How could you betray them like that? James... He trusted you with his life, Sirius." The accusation in Remus's voice was enough. A small tear trailed down Sirius's own cheek.

"I didn't do it, Remus," he said defiantly, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat. "I didn't betray them!" But Remus shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

"How can you deny it, Sirius?" Remus half-shouted. "How can you lie to yourself—to me?!" His angst was overwhelming, the sorrow flooding into his voice, his pain apparent in the slight convulsions wracking his body. Sirius was hardly better off. The prisoner was leaning against the wall in defeat, shoulders heaving in silent sobs. 

And then he looked up. Sirius's tear-streaked face was pale, but bold nonetheless. "Remus," he said in a dismal tone. "Remember? That Saturday in March of our 7th year?" Instantly Remus's head snapped up, amber eyes wide. _No, Siri, don't bring that_ up. That's so cruel!_ he thought in anguish. But Sirius didn't heed his silent thought. "We were in the dormitory. It was 4 in the evening. I told you I loved you and you said you'd love me forever. Why has it changed?" As he spoke he had moved slowly yet steadily towards his old friend. And as he broke off with his question, his thin hand reached and gently brushed Remus's cheek._

Remus slapped his wrist and back stepped, his eyes practically glowing with rage. "How dare you bring that up," he snarled, the wolf flaring up in his eyes. "You are not the man I loved," he continued, ignoring the immense sorrow now apparent on Sirius's face. "He died, Sirius. Padfoot died when Prongs did." Fuming, he swept from the cell, leaving Sirius alone again, left only to the cold, bitter memories of his past.

"I miss you, Moony," Sirius whispered, once more collapsing to the ground as the cell door slammed shut.

Remus, meanwhile, had fled Azkaban at full speed and sat down against one of its outer walls. He looked up at the bleak, grey sky, a sky that completely matched his mood.

"I miss you, Padfoot."


End file.
